Stopping Snores
by Avis Rae
Summary: Chad finds that Sonny is... not almost as cute when she's sleeping. Fluff! Sonny/Chad. Channy.


_A/N: Long time no see. I haven't written anything in **forever. **But I **have** been reading, and I'm extremely sad to know that some of my favorite artists are leaving. Gah. **WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?** ... Sorry. Awkward moment. (Oh, and SWAC will NOT survive without Demi. I love the others, but she was the main reason why I watched SWAC. I'm just sayin.) Anyway, I've been wanting to get back into the groove of writing, and this is what I came up with. Enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer: I'm just gonna say it right out. I do NOT own Demi(GAHIWISH) Lovato or anyone/anything associated with Sonny With A Chance._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Stopping Snores_

_Snore._

_Snore._

_Snore._

_Sno- _A hand flew over to cover the small soft, rosy lips gently, muffling the snores. 

_Snmmz._

_Snnmz._

_Snnmz. _Now, a pillow was thrown over the head in a vital attempt the soft sounds that could still be heard. But even then the almost un-audible sound of snores cut through the silence of the night.

_Nnz._

_Nnz. _Her companion groaned quietly and sat up, removing the pillow to glare at the sleeping girl in frustration. He managed to keep glaring for a few seconds, then he gave up and broke into a smile as he watched her sleep peacefully, the snores coming with the rise and fall of her chest. He never could stay angry with her for more than one minute. After all, she was the one who would usually get mad at him, but then again there was always a reason behind it, and her 'diva fits' (as he called them) weren't long, either.

The blonde was distracted as the brunette once again let out a contented snore. As cute as he thought her to be, hearing her snore was something he definitely could live without. She herself was cute. Her snoring, on the other hand... Wasn't quite exactly what he would call _cute._

He was distracted from his thoughts _again _as a **loud** snore escaped her petal lips. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, then pondered about this... problem. There _had _to be a way to get her to shut up so he could sleep.

He tried pushing her so that she was sleeping on her side. Maybe she was one of those type of people who snored when they slept on their backs. Well, he'll find out.

_Carefully… Push…_

He waited for a while…

_Snore._

He groaned silently. Apparently not.

_Oh, well. Let's try something else.  
_

* * *

This was ridiculous.

Here he was, at 2 am, trying to open his girlfriend's mouth with a clothes hanger in a effort to stop the noises that were preventing him to sleep peacefully, while the rest of the world was getting the rest that he currently should be experiencing.

_Don't laugh at him._

His theory was really very simple: Open mouth, she _breathes_ through her mouth, snoring stops. _Done._

It wasn't as easy as it sounds, though.

It is now proven that Sonny Munroe is a very… well… let's just say she's a very _active_ sleeper. Every time he tried to open her mouth forcefully she would either turn in the other direction, or her hands would shoot out in a random direction.

And that was _not _fun. At all.

Once she'd accidentally hit him _down there._ He was practically crying in pain for the next 10 minutes.

But he will _not,_ and I repeat, _will __not _give up.

He _needed_ that peaceful sleep. Sleep was essential for big stars like him. Sure, it gave him a bed head, but by 8 it was always back to its perfect state. Plus, he couldn't afford to have _eye bags_ with all the paparazzi out there. It just wouldn't do. _Chad Dylan Cooper _is _not_, under any circumstances, associated with eye bags. Eye bags were for people who tried too hard, And Chad Dylan Cooper was not one of those people. He, of course, was naturally good at everything. Except maybe math, but you get the idea. He had never gotten eye bags before, and he wasn't planning to until is was very, very old. But that's not the point.

What was he trying to do again? Oh yes, to stop the snores. Apparently, his _brilliant_ open-Sonny's-mouth idea wasn't working the way he would like it to. Maybe there was something _else_ he could do with Sonny's mouth. _However,_ what he wanted to do with Sonny would require her waking up, and he didn't want his Shortstack to wake up just because he was selfish and awake. Even though she was the one who caused him to be awake in the first place.

_Snore.  
_

_Snore.  
_

_Snore.  
_

_Sno-zm.  
_

He might need to work on having self control, because just when he decided not to wake her up, here he was, kissing her in an effort to shut her up(and also because he wanted to). He felt her stir under him, and he pulled away, blushing.

Chad laughed quietly at Sonny's sleepy look. "Sorry." She rubbed her eyes, yawning. "What time is it?" He looked at the illuminated bedside clock. "3.30." She stared at him, then relaxed. "In the afternoon, right?" She laughed. He swallowed nervously.

"Actually, no… In the morning." He bit his lip. Her eyes widened, then she glared at him.

"And just _why,_ may I asked, am I being woken up at this hour?" Her already narrowed eyes almost became slits.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you were snoring, you woke me up, and… I wanted to kiss you." He smiled at her hopefully.

Her eyes bore into him, and he looked down uncomfortably.

"You woke me up at _three thirty in the morning _because you wanted to _kiss me_?" She dragged the words out slowly. He smiled uncertainly, praying that he would still be alive at 8 o'clock. Sonny took her sleep _very_ seriously.

"Heh, well." He backed away slowly.

She watched him, her lips slowly forming a smirk.

"My _dear_ Chad, if you wanted to kiss me, you could just have asked." She walked towards him, taking her own sweet time. "You'll get your punishment tomorrow. But as for now…" She smiled seductively and switched the lights off.

* * *

Well, the ending was a little rushed, because I couldn't wait to put this out there. So, I'll leave it to all your dirty imaginations. ;D Sorry for the weird format. Stupid FF wasn't co-operating. Ugh. Anyway, thanks for reading, guys. And could you spare just another minute writing a review? It's _**veryverymuch**_ appreciated.

Ciao!


End file.
